


猫鼠游戏

by ziche0621



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Police, killer
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziche0621/pseuds/ziche0621
Summary: 代发，原作者花银子，Lofter id@碎笔。普波同人文《猫鼠游戏》详细性描写片段。
Relationships: Poland & Prussia (Hetalia), Poland/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	猫鼠游戏

没有办法去疼爱，也没有办法痛快的噬咬——

卧室没有开灯，昏暗的房间里基尔伯特只能靠着没有拉严的窗帘透过的一丝光明摸索着床的位置，所幸房间并不是很大。菲利克斯几乎是被基尔伯特扔在了床上，他还来不及抱怨，就被对方整个人压了上去，木制的床板承受不住两个人的重量发出痛苦的吱嘎声，好沉...他不由得皱了皱眉毛，这重量仿佛要将他的心脏挤出胸膛一般并没有因为推搡而减去半点。月光透过没有拉严的窗帘散落进来，逐渐适应了黑暗的基尔伯特这才看清了对方此时的模样。

菲利克斯的金发披散了下来，仿佛笼罩着一层朦胧的月色，整洁衬衫早已凌乱不堪，甚至染上了些红酒，他就这样眯着眼扬起脸看向伏在他身上的基尔伯特，草绿色的瞳孔在黑暗里显得更明亮了，仿佛可以看清他的想法，基尔伯特俯下身吻住了菲利克斯，这吻带有绝对的侵略性，强硬的撬开牙关扫过了每一处口腔，不允许任何的躲闪，也不想在唇齿间留下半点的间隙，舌头被迫纠缠在一起。很难受，菲利克斯感觉到空气正被一点点夺走，唾液还没来得及咽下去，顺着唇角流了下来，直到他咬了对方的舌头，基尔伯特才肯放开他。

房间里很安静，只能听见两个人的喘息声。

“你是在审问我吗...警官先生?”菲利克斯有些无奈的笑着问到，因为缺氧他的脸颊带着不正常的红晕，基尔伯特并没有回答，他只是沉默的看着菲利克斯，直到对方不甘的叹了口气撑起身子扯过他的衣领，重新吻了上去。衣料与床单摩擦着发出细小的暧昧的响声，于上一个吻不同，这次吻得太过于绵长带着些许的悲伤，菲利克斯的舌头耐心的扫过一颗颗牙齿，仿佛在品尝美食，他跨坐在基尔伯特的身上，微凉的手捧住对方的脸颊，引导着他过于急躁的动作。基尔伯特的手顺势滑进了菲利克斯的衬衫里，有些粗糙的手指摩挲着对方作为男性过于纤细的腰线一路向上，有意无意的划过对方胸前的凸起“嗯....”他明显感受到了菲利克斯的吻顿了顿，压抑的喘息声从唇角溢出，菲利克斯支撑不住的双膝顺势软了下去，就这么坐在了基尔伯特的身上，下体和下体仅隔着一层薄薄的布料轻轻磨蹭着。

解开菲利克斯零星剩下的扣子并不需要多少时间，衬衫被褪去了大半，裤子早没有了原本的作用，褪到了膝盖上，平添了几分色气。裸露出来的皮肤在柔和的月色下显得更加白皙了，菲利克斯的皮肤极易被留下痕迹，被触碰过的地方都带着淡薄的粉色仿佛可以就此描绘清楚骨骼的形状，基尔伯特这么想着，将对方锁骨上清浅的咬痕刻意留的更深了几分。

“嘶——痛！”菲利克斯有些不满的揪了几下基尔伯特的头发，对方毛茸茸的脑袋正趴在自己身前，湿热的舌头包裹住粉色的乳头来回滚动，手掌也不安分的在自己身上游弋，直到自己表达了不满，对方才停下了动作，抬起头有些戏谑的盯着菲利克斯的眼睛。

“比起被你杀掉的人，这点疼痛不算什么吧，法官大人。”

从基尔伯特的视角看上去，现在真是一副难得的画面，菲利克斯湿润的乳头暴露在微冷的空气中已经完全挺立了起来，因为充血原本的粉色更深了，仿佛正在等人采摘的果实，那清明的眼睛也因为早已染上了情欲而朦胧了几分，微张的唇角还带着刚才留下的晶亮。

即使现在承认也没什么，不具有什么实质性意义，上帝也无视了这份蔓延的罪孽，这方狭小的空间只容得下两个人的呼吸。基尔伯特的手已经探向了那处禁区的柔软，他感受到对方的身子明显的紧绷，在刻意放松后不可察觉的轻微颤栗，性器在耐心的套弄下很快就抬起了头，带着薄茧的指腹来回磨蹭着顶端敏感的小孔，脆弱的东西在这不间断的刺激下只能留出些透明的液体，这折磨人的拷问。

“我说过的，警官....”菲利克斯在这刺激下几乎不能完整的说完一句话，他弓下身子，抱住基尔伯特的脖子防止自己掉下去，温热的鼻息喷洒在对方的脖颈上，带着细小的呻吟声。沾满体液的手指并没有耐心等他说完，便向更深的地方探去，有节奏的抽插着。基尔伯特的耐心其实快要被耗光了，他能感受到自己的下体因为情欲而胀痛，手指被温热紧致的内壁包裹着，菲利克斯的指甲紧抓在他背上，疼痛感带着细密的痒，那压抑着的呻吟更是不得了的催情剂，手指在往返时不时刮过对方的敏感点，带来肠肉轻微的颤动和轻吟都让他无法忍耐。菲利克斯当然是清楚的，他早就感受到了对方并没有表面上那么游刃有余，于是更加肆无忌惮的撩拨着，他伸手解开了对方的裤子，让两根就这么相互磨蹭着，他伏在对方脖子上，用牙齿细细研磨着对方的耳垂用几乎微不可闻的声音回答道:“我杀过的人，只有自己。”

各怀心思的一场性爱。

基尔伯特明白，此时身上的这具躯体早就空了一半，怎么找都找不到，只有通过爱欲才能填满。扩张已经足够充分了，菲利克斯将身体背了过去趴在床上，似乎是不想看到基尔伯特的脸一样，他紧抓着床单的指甲有些发白，背部的线条呈现出颇为优雅的弧线，肩胛骨上纹着一对儿闭合的金色的翅膀，从脊椎一直延续到臂膀，在微弱的光线下随着身体颤动着，仿佛下一秒就会从皮肤上张开一般，让基尔伯特不由自主的想去触碰。

被性器插进的感觉是指尖无法比拟的，胀痛感让菲利克斯扬起脖子想要逃跑，却被基尔伯特按住肩膀压了回去，只能扭头用毫无杀伤力的眼神瞪着对方，基尔伯特用剩余的一只手安抚着对方软下去的前端，试图减轻他的痛苦，身下却一寸寸坚定的进入了对方身体小幅度的缓慢抽插着，直到穴口逐渐放松，才敢做一下大幅度的动作。为了让自己不那么难受，菲利克斯也只能配合着对方的动作晃动着腰部，希望找到一个能让自己舒服点的姿势。这可比受刑难受多了...他脑袋迷迷糊糊的想着，却在异物刮过某一点凸起时把所有的思考都化作了几声被撞碎的呜咽。肠肉无意识的痉挛，温热感包裹着基尔伯特，烧的他脑袋发胀，仿佛要把他的理智全部蒸干，完全沉溺于欲火之中，他低下头舔舐着菲利克斯背部的纹身，血液仿佛要沸腾起来了，他不知道怎么样才能缓解这份感情。

“基尔伯特...”菲利克斯哑着嗓子扭过头来喊他。“吻我。”

于是他向前挪了些，吻住了对方的唇，却因为姿势原因将身体烙的更深，引得对方呼吸一滞。这吻带着汗水的清咸还有菲利克斯的发丝，混杂在一起缠缠绕绕，纠结不清。他们躺在月光下，互相面对着面，身体还连在一起，性爱的痕迹和眼中的伤悲都清晰而深刻的烙在了对方的脑海中。

“你会飞走吗”基尔伯特撕咬着对方的唇瓣，毫无章法的将性器顶到更深的地方，耳边全是菲利克斯断断续续的呻吟，他的双手抚摸过对方的后背，菲利克斯的背部因为快感崩成了一道弓线“我早就...哈...不会飞了。”空气被搅得浑浊不堪，放弃了思考的两个人一味的追寻着本能，基尔伯特咬在对方扬起的脖颈上，痛苦和血腥味终于将快感拔高到新的极限，两个人一前一后到达了顶峰。

菲利克斯躺在基尔伯特怀里喘息着，感觉有什么东西从眼角滑落，基尔伯特低下头，看到了满脸是泪的菲利克斯，“你在哭吗”他抱着菲利克斯吻掉了他脸上的泪痕，基尔伯特能感觉到此刻，这幅身体是完整的了，带着本该属于他却不属于他的感情。“弄疼我，警官大人。不要这么温柔的抱着我——”菲利克斯平视着对方深红色的瞳孔，将脸凑近了对方低语着:“审问或者性爱，怎么样都行，唯独不要这样抱着我...”他吻上了那似乎还要说什么的嘴，夜还很长。


End file.
